Conventionally, various methods of measuring body weight have been proposed. On this point, with the conventional methods, a measured object was required to stand still for a predetermined period, for example, on a weighing machine or the like. In the case where the measured object did not stand still, the measurement could not be conducted, or an incorrect measurement value could be provided.
On this point, with regard to a method of measuring a domestic animal conventionally having been difficult to stand still, a method of measuring body weight has been proposed. According to the proposed method, measurement values are analyzed which are acquired between placement of a measured object to a measurement position where measurement can be conducted and termination of measurement after the measured object moves from the measurement position, and then a group of stable measurement values is selected from the acquired measurement values.
However, according to the method described above, since it is necessary to acquire all of measurement values up to termination of the measurement, it disadvantageously takes a long time to complete measurement.
An object of the present disclosure is to solve the problem described above, and to provide a measurement system, a measurement method of a measurement device, a measurement device, and a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable control program control program, capable of completing measurement in a simple manner and promptly.
An exemplary embodiment provides a measurement system measuring body weight. The measurement system includes a weight detection unit detecting weight at predetermined detection cycles, and a calculating unit calculating an average value based on measurement values detected at the detection cycles by the weight detection unit. The detection cycle is shorter than a cycle at which a transient signal waveform predicted in accordance with measurement values detected by the weight detection unit can be obtained.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit calculates an average value based on measurement values detected by the weight detection unit during a predetermined interval.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit determines whether or not measurement values detected by the weight detection unit satisfy a predetermined condition, and the calculating unit calculates the average value based on measurement values for the predetermined interval when determined that the predetermined condition is satisfied.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit determines whether or not the measurement values detected by the weight detection unit for a predetermined period satisfy a predetermined condition, and the predetermined interval includes the predetermined period determined that the predetermined condition is satisfied.
In the exemplary embodiment, the predetermined interval corresponds to a period subsequent to the determination that the predetermined condition is satisfied.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit determines whether or not the measurement values detected by the weight detection unit is in a stable state, and the calculating unit calculates the average value based on the measurement values for the predetermined interval when determined that detected measurement values are in the stable state.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit determines whether or not a difference between a maximum value and a minimum value of the measurement values detected by the weight detection unit for a predetermined period falls within a predetermined range, and the calculating unit calculates the average value based on the measurement values for the predetermined interval when determined that the difference falls within the predetermined range.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit determines whether or not a difference between a maximum value and a current value of measurement values detected by the weight detection unit for a predetermined period falls within a predetermined range, and the calculating unit calculates the average value based on measurement values for the predetermined interval when determined that the difference falls within the predetermined range.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit determines whether or not a predetermined period has passed after the measurement values are detected by the weight detection unit, and the calculating unit calculates the average value based on the measurement values for the predetermined interval when determined that the predetermined period has passed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit calculates the average value based on the measurement values detected by the weight detection unit, excluding a value deviating from a predetermined range.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit excludes the value deviating from the predetermined range based on distribution of the measurement values detected by the weight detection unit.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit calculates deviation values of the measurement values detected by the weight detection unit, and calculates the average value based on the measurement values detected by the weight detection unit, excluding the measurement values having calculated deviation values deviating from the predetermined range.
In the exemplary embodiment, the calculating unit determines whether or not a measurement value detected by the weight detection unit is less than or equal to a predetermined value, and the calculating unit terminates calculation of the average value when determined that the measurement value is less than or equal to the predetermined value.
In the exemplary embodiment, the detection cycle is substantially less than or equal to 100 ms.
An exemplary embodiment provides a measurement method of a measurement device measuring body weight. The measurement method includes the steps of detecting weight at predetermined detection cycles and calculating an average value based on measurement values detected at the detection cycles. The detection cycle is shorter than a cycle at which a transient signal waveform predicted in accordance with detected measurement values can be obtained.
An exemplary embodiment provides a measurement device measuring body weight. The measurement device includes a weight detection unit detecting weight at predetermined detection cycles, and a calculating unit calculating an average value based on measurement values detected by the weight detection unit at the detection cycles. The detection cycle is shorter than a cycle at which a transient signal waveform predicted in accordance with measurement values detected by the weight detection unit can be obtained.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable control program executable by a computer of a measurement device measuring body weight. The control program controls the computer to serve as a module detecting weight at predetermined detection cycles and a module calculating an average value based on measurement values detected at the detection cycles. The detection cycle is shorter than a cycle at which a transient signal waveform predicted in accordance with detected measurement values can be obtained.
According to the exemplary embodiment, measurement can be completed in a simple manner and promptly.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.